The Boy and The Dragon
by iLikeHugs
Summary: A girl who's family had been executed for practicing dark magic. A boy who's silly dare suddenly became more serious. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

"Go on then!" Mark teased.

"I'm getting there!" Romeo stuttered.

The young mage looked up at the mountain, was it really worth going up there for a dare? he thought to himself. He shook his head. A dare was a dare, and besides he was curious as well. He trekked the path up to the mysterious cave in which the supposed "dragon" lived. Rumours were that a little girl had been caught by the dragon and was horrendously murdered in there, all that was left was her shoe. Ever since then no one dared to go near the mountain.

Romeo gulped and continued. Maybe the dragon died or left the cave already, he thought trying to reassure himself. He was soon approaching his destination. His heart started to beat faster, and not in a good way. He was in the middle of debating whether or not to turn back when he heard a voice. A feminine voice.

"I'll be back in a few hours Carla!" the voice said cheerfully, her light footsteps were echoing out of the cave.

Romeo swore under his breath. I bet Mark dared the girl to go in there to scare me into thinking she was the ghost or something, he thought. As soon as she exited the cave, Romeo's eyes widened. He had never seen her before, she had long dark blue hair and big brown eyes. She was small and petite wearing a dress with "wings" on her arms and ankles. The girl fell backwards at the sight of Romeo. There was a mixture of fear and confusion in her eyes. She quickly ran back into the cave like a startled fawn. All Romeo could do was gape at what just happened.

Fearsome dragon? More like a harmless fairy!

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**This story was inspired by the song: The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood by Kagamine Rin and Len. At first I just liked listening to it and then I actually thought about the lyrics and the story and then thought, hey why not make a fanfiction about this? So I did! At first it was going to be NaLu but then it fit RoWen better since Wendy isn't all that fearsome.**

**Anyways, like it, hate it? Please review X3**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

When Romeo reached the bottom of the mountain all sorts of questions rang in his head, the image of the girls terrified face kept popping in his head. Who was she?!

"What's wrong Wendy?" Carla asked her blue haired companion, her voice filled with concerned.  
"B-Boy," Wendy stuttered.  
The old screams pounded into her head making her collapse to the floor.  
_Run into the mountains where they can't find you, a voice whispered, we'll be behind you the whole way.  
_They didn't come. But he did.

* * *

"So?" Mark asked giddy with excitement, "Did ya see anything?"  
"Yes," Romeo said after a long silence.  
"And?"  
"It was a girl,"  
Mark looked at Romeo.  
"That's impossible," Mark said with a harsh tone.  
"Look Mark, it doesn't matter whatever your grandfather thinks, there's a girl in that cave,"  
"Well what if you're lying?"  
"I'm not! Go ask your grandfather then!"  
Marks grandfather was one of the elders in their town (A/N: Like the council sort of) and what ever the "elders" said was basically law.

* * *

"I forbid you to go 10 meters from that cave ever again!" Marks grandfather boomed, his usually old, grandfatherly eyes, were filled with rage.  
He sighed and rubbed his forehead, "The truth is I don't want you two to get hurt,"  
"Hurt how?" The boys asked curiously.  
He looked at them seriously, "Back when I was around your age there was a family that was loved by everyone. They were nice and helped around the village a lot, until my father exposed them saying that they were practicing 'dark magic',"  
Their eyes widened.  
"The town's people got scared and were too frightened to go out anymore. So most of the family were executed but rumour was it that the youngest girl had escaped, my father went to the mountains and cursed her to live in a solid state meaning that she cannot age and couldn't enter the town ever again. Years later the rumour just kept growing more and more out of control,"  
"And you didn't do anything about it?!" Romeo asked outraged.  
He shrugged, "What could we do?"

* * *

"Have you calmed down yet Wendy?" Carla asked.

Wendy slowly nodded.

"Sorry Carla I guess it's been a long time since I saw another humans face," Wendy smiled warily.

She could hear faint shouting from below.

"Stay here Wendy, it could be that boy again," Carla warned going to check out the scene.

Wendy nodded again.

"What do you want?" Carla sneered as she looked down at Romeo.

He was a bit taken aback at Carla's tone, and the fact that she was a cat. That could talk.

"I-I just want to talk," Romeo stammered.

Wendy popped her head out of the cave.

"W-What if I don't want to talk?" She stuttered. Then quickly gasped at her words.

Romeo grinned, "I'll keep coming back until you do then!"

Carla scoffed. Silly boy, she thought, he couldn't possibly save Wendy from her curse.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**So what did you think?! :D Sorry I couldn't update sooner, I was on a small holiday with my family~ Anyway, please tell me what you thought, I don't mind criticism. (Sorry if it's a bit short, if I write too long I might get everything too complicated, but I promise for a longer one next time!)**


End file.
